The Other Side of Me
by anthonymasen0620
Summary: Drama, Sex, Booze, Heartbreak, Sex, Booze, Coffee and Anthony Masen Cullen. Welcome to the world of Edward and Anthony Cullen. 1 Girl, 2 Brothers, Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Story: The Other Side of Me**

**Author: anthonymasen0620 & kriscullen**

**Summary: Edward Cullen is the Chicago Cubs All-Star short stop. Anthony Masen is the tortured poet with a bad rep. Their biggest problem as twins is they share a lot of things. When Bella Swan enters Edward's life, Anthony decides he wants her too. Who will Bella choose?**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, unfortunately, but we claim ALL rights to the sexy Anthony. We also do not own the Chicago Cubs or any of the establishments we mention. We have our creative freedom so some things said may not be accurate or even real. **

**Dedicated to Kekahj **

**and **

**IN LOVING MEMORY OF:**

**Herbie (the first being to know of this story)**

**6/14/2000 - 8/19/2010**

**EPOV**

**HoHoKam Park, Mesa, Arizona**

The bat made a loud crack as the ball went soaring into left field. My eyes followed the ball as I ran back and felt the soft thump of the ball landing in my glove. I threw the ball instantly to third getting out the runner from second. We needed one more out to finish practice. I ran back to my spot between second and third base.

"Cullen you're up to bat," Garrett shouted. "Johnston, you're short stop."

I ran home pulling off my glove. I put on my batting glove. Flexing my hand. I picked up my bat and swung it around finding my grip. I stepped up and posed myself. Bat held up and ready, I scuffed my cleat. Mark spit and wound up throwing the pitch. I watched the white ball spin towards me, but I was focused on the spiraling red strips. I swung and the ball went flying into far right field. I ran to first base then to second as Michaels dropped the ball. I made it to the third by the time the ball made it in. I leaned down and gripped my knees, taking a deep breath. I straightened and watched as Jaime stepped up to bat. I crouched ready to take off home. Jaime got one strike and two balls before hitting a ball towards second. I ran home. The ump shouted safe.

"Cullen hit the shower."

I nodded to Garrett and walked into the locker room. I lifted my practice jersey over my head and threw it on the bench by my locker. I stretched popping my joints. My shoulders cracked loudly. I stripped off the rest of my clothes quickly and threw on a towel. I headed toward the showers. Everyone was still on the field or already gone. I pulled off my towel and hung it on the hook. I turned on the water to scorching hot and stepped in. The steam rolled around me. I smiled and inhaled. Closing my eyes I let my head fall back as the water beat down on my aching muscles. I took the bar of soap and ran it down my dirt covered body. I rinsed off the soap and grabbed my shampoo. I massaged it into my scalp and rinsed it out quickly. I turned off the water and dried myself off. The towel securely around my waist, I headed back to my locker. I pulled on my gray jeans and black t-shirt. Pulling a black sweatshirt on and my blue baseball cap, I grabbed my bag and left. Spring Training was done, our first game was in Atlanta, April 5th. Alice and Rosalie were planning on throwing another random, unnecessary party when we returned. We played against Milwaukee when we got to Wrigley Field. This would be fun.

**Wrigley Field, Chicago, Illinois**

Our Atlanta and Cincinnati series' were fun games, but we lost twice to each team and won once. We won our third game against Atlanta and our second game against Cincinnati. 2-0 against the Atlanta Braves, that was an easy win. They had tired themselves out the first two games. 4-3 against the Cincinnati Reds, that was a close one but we pulled through. Tonight is our first game in the Milwaukee series. The total attendance tonight will be around 41,000 people. It was nerve-racking, but totally worth it. I stretched. Bending my right leg at my knee and sitting on my heel while stretching my left leg out in front of me. I bounced up and down a few times then switched so my left leg was bent and my right leg was stretched.

"Go Edward!"

I looked up and smiled. There was my family. They had season tickets right on the third base line. Rosalie was holding up a sign that said: '#17, short stop, Edward 'Mighty Mouse' Cullen'. I flipped her off.

"I love you Rose!" I shouted.

"Love ya too baby bro!" she shouted back.

I rolled my eyes. Mighty Mouse was, and still is to this day, my favorite cartoon character. It was the stupidest cartoon in the world but I just adored it. I don't know why. A mouse who sang, "Mighty Mouse is on his way." Pretty dumb. I shook my head and focused on stretching. Tyler Crowley the pitcher walked onto the mound. The game was starting. He threw a few balls to Greg Perry, our catcher. The game went quickly. We were in the fifth inning and were tied. It was one out and two on base. I stood ready as the next batter got up. He hit the ball and it rolled towards me. I grounded it and was about to throw it to first when I felt a searing pain in my left leg. My body fell to the ground. Milwaukee's runner from second, James Stonington, jumped up and sneered at me. I clutched my leg, barely containing the tears.

"_Chicago Cubs short stop, number 17, Edward Cullen seems to be seriously hurt by that hit from Milwaukee Brewers first baseman, number 4, James Stonington_."

Garrett and Justin Moreira ran over to me.

"Edward," Garrett whispered. "Relax. You need to relax so Justin can look at you."

"I can't," I ground out through gritted teeth. "God, it hurts."

"G, man, his leg is fucking broken," Justin hissed. "We need to get him to the hospital."

"Go get the stretcher."

Justin nodded and ran back to get the stretcher.

"_It seems Edward Cullen will be out of the game,_" the announcer said over the speaker. "_It looks like he is clutching his left leg. This could be the end of our All Star."_

Justin returned with a couple of EMT's and they lifted me onto the stretcher.

"You'll be okay buddy." Garrett muttered patting my shoulder.

"Win the game for me," I whispered.

He nodded. He lifted my hand and shook it. Everyone cheered. I smiled weakly as they wheeled me off the field.

**Saint Joseph Hospital, Chicago, Illinois**

"Well, Edward, you should be able to play after it is healed and you do physical therapy," Dr. Greene said looking at my x-ray. "A simple hairline fracture in the left tibia and a compound break in the left ankle."

"How long will it take to heal?"

Dr. Greene paused. "About three weeks and then you'll need three weeks of therapy. So you should be playing again in three months, but I suggest you sit out for the season."

I nodded. "Thanks, doc."

"Let's get this casted up, so you can go."

**Lake Point Towers Condominium, Chicago, Illinois**

"Edward, I'm so sorry about your leg," Rose whispered, curling into my side.

I shrugged. "Nothing anyone could have done."

"E, they are suing James. He intentionally hit you," Rose said. "You weren't anywhere in his way. Not even close. He wanted to hit you."

I sighed. "Rose, it doesn't matter."

She ran her fingers through my hair. "Sleep baby boy."

My eyes drooped as she massaged my hair. Within minutes I was out.

"Is he okay?" Jasper's voice suddenly demanded.

"Sh. He's really down. Greene suggested he not play till next season," Rosalie whispered.

"Dad will be pissed." The couch shifted as Jasper sat down. "He can't become depressed again."

"I know, dammit," Rose growled. "You don't think I know that! I've taken off two weeks to help him. Alice said her brother is coming into town from Cali. They offered help."

"And Tony, has he heard?" Jasper asked softly.

"I wouldn't fucking know," Rosalie hissed. "Stupid fucker is hiding from us. It will be your job to track him down."

"Just shove it up your ass Rose," Jasper snapped. "I'll be back with hm."

The door slammed shut.

**Casey Moran's, Chicago, Illinois**

"I'm already regretting this Rose," I grumbled. "Everyone is going to question me."

"I'll kick their asses if they do." She held the door open for me.

I limped inside. Alice was waving me over from a table in the back. Rose walked in front of me, leading the way. I heard the mutters of all the people who recognized me. I felt a soft tug on my jacket. I looked down. There was a little boy with messy blonde hair and wide gray eyes. I smiled softly.

"Hi there buddy."

"You're Eddie Cullen," he squeaked.

I nodded. "I am."

"Can I have your autography?" he asked.

"Sure." I took the ball and marker he held. "What's your name?"

"Max."

"That's a cool name Max." I wrote a quick note on the ball and signed it.

**Max-**

**Never think you can't achieve something. **

**Dream Big,**

**Edward Cullen #17**

"Thank you, Eddie!"

I smiled and walked towards the table. I kept my eyes downcast so I couldn't see them stare. I had always hated the unexpected fame that came with being the new All-Star for the Chicago Cubs. It was like when I was younger. My little league was state champs ten years in a row. My mom was so proud of me. Esme Cullen was always supporting me. She loved everything I did. She showed she cared. As did Rose. Rose was older than me by three years. She was the second oldest. Jasper was thirty, making him the eldest. I was the youngest. I was born one minute after my twin brother, Anthony. He never did anything our dad, Carlisle Cullen, approved of. Jasper went to school to be a lawyer. Rose, is the only girl, so she's daddy's little angel. I'm his youngest and I made a name for myself. Anthony went off and dropped out of school to be a poet. He worked at a bookstore. Dad disapproved of the fact that he always had to bail Tony out of jail and out of trouble.

Anthony disappeared after a big fall-out with dad, and ever since, dad has been more critical of what I do. He was going to be irritated when he finds out that I can't play anymore. It will remind him of the one time I was in jail. Anthony had gotten drunk and crashed our Volvo into the high school gymnasium. I told him to go home, and I took the fall for it. Carlisle was so angry at me. He made me stay in jail till 'I finished paying my time'. I gladly took it to protect my brother, not that it mattered when Tony wound up in the hospital on account of attempted suicide. I became depressed when they said that he might not make it. He wound up pulling out of a coma. He was sent to see a psychiatrist. Rose cleared her throat and I looked up. Her face softened as she touched my arm.

"He will come around," she whispered.

"Edward," Alice screeched. "I'm so sorry about the other day."

I shrugged and sat down.

"Let me introduce you to some people," she chirped. "Where is she? Oh, whatever. This is my big brother, Emmett."

I looked up at the man. He was burly and tall with black curls and bright blue eyes. His skin was red with a fresh tan. He was frowning at me. I just stared back, emotionless. He was the complete opposite of Alice. Alice was small and pixie-like. Emmett was a bear. I offered him my hand.

"Edward Cullen," I muttered.

"Emmett Brandon," he said gruffly.

I nodded and stared at the table, taking my hand back. I couldn't drink because of my medication. Rose's hand slid a glass of soda in front of me. I smiled at her faintly.

"E, please understand that I'm here for you," she whispered in my ear. "You're my baby boy. I'd die for you."

I looked at her sadly. "Don't say that," I grumbled. "You know how death is with me."

Her arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Tony loves you, he wouldn't take himself away from you."

"He's tried." I downed the Coke. "I wanna head home, Rose."

"Sure, we can all hang out at your place."

I just nodded, not wanting to fight. I honestly wanted to go home and wallow in my own failure.

Alice stood in front of me as Rose paid the bill. "You'll be happy again, Cullen."

**Wow, that was fun. So there was Edward! Isn't he a doll? *laughs* Emoward will rear his ugly head more than once so be prepared. Next up for Edward will be a little bit of Carlisle action. It'll take more than a scolding to take down our All-Star. Drop us a review! Also you can follow Edward on twitter: e_a_cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or its characters. We just play around with them.**

**A/N:**

**Kriscullen: *taps mic* Is this on? Check. Check 1 2. Okay, hi there :) Isn't Edward something else? Wait till you get into my boy's head. *shoves Anthony***

**A: *glares***

**Kriscullen: Come on babe, say something. Make our readers feel welcome.**

**A: Oh, I'll tell you something. Maybe you all should fuc-**

**Kriscullen: OKAY. Um...yeah. He's a little rough around the edges but trust me. You'll love him ;)**

**The Other Side of Me**

**Chapter 2**

_I never learned to count my blessings,_

_I choose instead to dwell in my disasters._

_I walk on down the hill,_

_Through grass, grown tall and brown_

_And still it's hard somehow to let go of my pain._

_**Ray LaMontagne- Empty**_

**Anthony**

"Dude what the hell are you still doing asleep," It was too early in the god damn morning for Jasper to be yakking my ear off. Everyone knew not to wake me up before I wanted to be woken up. "Hello. Are you even listening bro?"

He was attempting to pull the covers from around my body while repeatedly calling my name. Pulling the covers from my bed was usually step one of the 'wake Anthony up' plan. It didn't surprise me that when he failed to unwrap the Anthony burrito, he began making his way to the head of the bed.

"Listen here fucker, if you so much as lay those sausage fingers on me, I'll kick your ass." It was quiet so I figured Jasper had left. I was drifting off to sleep again when I felt the lightest of pressures on my forearm. I was too tired to do anything about it so I let it slide and my bed was too comfortable to get out of at the moment anyways.

I heard Jasper type something on his phone and walk out of the room. Good fucking riddance. I was too hung over and it was too early. I'm pretty sure a couple of minutes passed before I heard a door being flung open. It wasn't lost on me that the steps I heard coming from down the hall weren't the heavy steps of Jasper. I strained my ears in an attempt to place a face to the person walking but came up with nothing.

Ah, fuck it. The nameless person could go fuck themselves for all I cared. I was still in bed and wrapped up like a man made human burrito. As much as I despised the word snuggling, that's exactly what I did. I snuggled the shit out of my pillow while moaning just for emphasis. If I didn't love having sex with woman so much, I might have considered being one of those fuckers that bone inanimate objects.

"Oomph," I was so preoccupied with my internal musings that I failed to notice the sneaky little sprite making a running start before jumping on me. It didn't help that my eyes were closed either. "You little…Jasper what the hell man! Get her off! She's smashing me with her bony ass knees."

She was giggling up a storm at my reaction and squirming around oblivious to the fact that my dick was about to fall off from the impact it took from her knees. Jesus fucking Christ, I think I'm going to puke. The constant up and down motion was making me dizzy. Never in my lifetime would I raise my hand to a girl but I was seriously considering on shoving the shit out of her to get her off. I needed to throw up and Alice be damned if she made me expel last night's contents on my sheets…or over her.

"Alice, I'll give you two seconds before I lose my shit all over your clothes. One…"

After the temporary tumor dislodged herself from my chest I high tailed it to the bathroom. It was times like this that I wish I didn't drink so much. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't an alcoholic by any means, but you couldn't go wrong with the temporary numbness liquor provided. It numbed a person just enough to make thoughts bearable, actions forgivable and lives reversible. It provided the illusion of a normal reality where I was in good standing with my family.

After telling myself that I would never drink again (which is complete bullshit) I cleaned myself up and began making my way back into the bedroom. I made sure to poke my head around the door before completely rendering myself vulnerable with sticking out my whole body.

I did a quick survey of my bedroom to make sure the coast was clear and was just about to hop into bed when the smell of coffee distracted me. I'm not sure why I hadn't noticed it before. Oh yeah, Alice's knees were attempting to castrate me.

Coffee or sleep? Fuck, it was a tough decision. My head felt like it was a go to destination for jackhammers so I definitely needed the sleep. Even I wouldn't want to be around me if I were me. What the hell? Obviously sleep was a good thing. I was debating with myself about not being me. On the opposing team, Coffee. My one true love. The one that would never steer me wrong. Unless of course when those dipshits at the coffee shop make it the wrong way. Then all hell would break loose…Fuckers.

Or... I could kill two birds with one stone and pick option number three. I could walk out of this room and pretend that I'm going to wake up and have a decent conversation (which consists of fuck you and get off my dick) with my brother and his girlfriend. Then once I kick them out I can jump back into bed and sleep the headache from hell away.

As I made my way to the kitchen, option number three was looking like it was going to be the winner.

"Hello little brother. It's good to see you finally joined the world of the living," His words were sarcastic as fuck but I could see it in his eyes that he was fucking around. "From your little rendezvous in the bathroom I'm assuming you were out late? And judging from the empty bed I saw when I walked in you didn't have company."

"Who says I didn't have company big brother?" I narrowed my eyes at him before walking across the kitchen to give him a hug. "I missed you man but what are you doing here so early and where did Ali go?"

"She went to wait in the car. Were not staying long," He handed me a cup of coffee as he rolled his eyes at me. "Yes dipshit, it's a frappe white chocolate mocha. And to answer your other question, yes I made sure they made it right. All I had to do was mention who it was for and they started racing around like disturbed bees. You really have them scared don't you? The cashier alone looked like she was going to cry."

"Yeah, well no one messes with my coffee. I'm a needy bitch. Don't think that you're distracting me with talking about coffee. I know what you're doing and you never answered my question."

"You were always very observant when it came to things like that. When you were younger you would always pester the shit out of whoever was keeping something from you. That little butt of yours was always red from the smacking mom would give you. You never knew when to shut up."

"Fucking whatever Jasper. Now tell me why you're here or get the fuck out."

"Do you recall what two days ago was?" Jasper was looking at me like I was stupid. So I thought really hard and tried to figure out what it was that was important. It didn't help that the massive headache I had was keeping me from connecting my brain to my thoughts.

Jasper's tapping foot was really pissing me off. The action itself made me feel like the child that was being scrutinized by his father. To be honest, it brought back so many memories of Carlisle doing the same exact thing. Memories that told me I was never going to be good enough. Not for him. Not for anyone.

"You obviously don't know. Let me help you Tony. Your twin. Chicago Cubs. Game. For fucks sake, get your head out of your ass Anthony. Edward wanted you to be there and you didn't show up…"

It hit me then. All the reminders and all the phone calls from Jasper and Alice would make to remind me about his game. Fuck me. I forgot. I told my brother I'd make an effort to be there and I forgot. I went out and got drunk instead of being at my twin's game.

"Is that all?" I knew I was being curt with him but I had better things to do than to listen to him bitch. Luckily Edward lived a few blocks away so I could just run over and apologize.

We stared at one another for a few minutes before he sighed and turned to leave.

"Thanks for the coffee Jazz." He didn't given any indication that he heard me so I let it be.

I wanted to be somewhat presentable so I took a shower and tried to comb my hair. Yeah fat luck it would do. It was always messy. I didn't want to get dressed. It felt good just to leave everything hanging. I played with the idea of walking down the street naked but figured that would be the last thing I needed to face. My brother was probably already mad at me. I didn't need daddy fucking dearest breathing his rich ass flame thrower breath down my back too.

It took me an hour to pull my shitty appearance together but I did it. I was now walking, rather quickly I might add, to my brother's apartment. I'm still not sure why I chose not to live with him. You'd think being twins and all we'd be attached at the hip. But we weren't. Rather, my life had taken a drastic turn from its course while his seemed to weave itself intricately with his. I felt that out of sync with him and having him prosper in what he did best didn't help me when it came to Carlisle so I took myself out of the equation. It was the least I could do. For my brother and for myself.

It didn't occur to me that my hand was already reaching for the main entrance door of his apartment complex. I still didn't know how I was going to apologize but I figured I'd wing it. Words always seemed to fail me up until the point that I needed them. This conversation would be no different. I just needed to _be_ there in order for them to come.

I never knew why Edward had given me a spare to his apartment until now. I pulled out my keys and stared at his apartment key. Was I overstepping my boundaries if I decided to just walk in? I was his twin for fucks sake I had every right to but why did it make me feel bad when I was about to enter the key? I might not have been around the past couple of months but he wouldn't flip out on me would he?

I sighed and decided to put my keys away. It's now or never. I was just about to raise my hand to knock when the door opened revealing a very pissed off Rosalie.

"We'll look what the fucking cat dragged in. What the fuck are you doing here little brother?"

I knew Rosalie and I weren't always nice to each other but I was a little taken back by the use of 'little brother'. When Jasper had used it earlier I knew that he had used it as a term of endearment. It came out a bit sarcastic but I knew the difference. Rosalie's was nothing short of a sneer and like she was ashamed to call me her brother.

"Listen, I need to speak to E. I wanted to apologize for not going to his game."

"Seriously Anthony? Are you fucking serious?" She looked at me and laughed. "How about you apologize for the shitty brother that you are. Go ahead Tony. He's in the living room."

I may or may not have shoved into her really hard on purpose as I walked past her and headed towards the living room. The fact that my siblings, friends and some new guy were all huddled together around Edward wasn't what stopped me in my tracks. It was the look of dread and apology that Jasper tried to convey with his eyes.

"What th- what the fuck," It took me a while to compose myself. All I could see what my twin's leg propped up on a pillow. "When the fuck did this happen? And why hasn't anyone told me?"

"If you would have gone to the fucking game you would have known that your TWIN was attacked by James Stonington and it was intentional." I didn't even know Rose had come back into the room until I heard her yapping behind me.

"Look Anthony, I tried to tell you earlier but you were being a dick." It was jasper's turn to insert himself into the conversation. I didn't want to hear anything from anyone else. The only person I wanted to hear from was the one who had a fucking cast on. I ignored Jasper and Rose and looked toward Edward for an explanation.

"It's true Tony. I was playing and James just plowed through me. I have a fractured tibia and a broken ankle. My recovery time is expected to be three months and even then they suggest that I should take the season off." His voice was so small and it seemed like he was trying to keep himself from crying every other word that came out of his mouth. I couldn't help but feel for him. He was my brother. I began making my way towards him when a hand stopped me.

"Oh look, now you're trying to be the big brother. News flash Tony, you suck at it." I repeated my earlier thought of not hitting girls. I swore to myself that if she touched me or did something to provoke me that all bets were off.

"Let the fuck go Rosalie, if you know what's good for you. I swear to god I'll hit you. Now back the fuck up and let me see my brother." I didn't wait for her response before ripping my arm out of her grasp.

"What happened E? Here, let me see your leg," I made sure that he didn't have to move before I gently prodded his leg. "It doesn't look so bad little bro. Three months will pass like nothing." I'm not sure if that was the right thing to say but he seemed to think about it before nodding.

"Yeah three fucking months that we probably won't see your ass."

I had just about had it with Rose's snide remarks and was just about to say something when Alice decided to intervene.

"Rose please. He's here that's all that matters right now."

"I'll answer your question Anthony. You wanted the answer so here it is. We didn't fucking tell you because you don't make a god damn effort to want to be told things. For months you ignored us. And for what? Because of dad?"

"Says the one who is the apple of daddy's eye. You're so full of shit Rose. And fuck all of you for holding that against me. I'm sorry E."

I rose from my position and strode out of the apartment. It wasn't until I got back to mine that I realized I didn't do what I had originally gone over there to do.

Hello…my name is fucking failure.

**There ya have it folks. If you're so inclined to talk to Anthony some more, feel free to follow him anthonymasen620 on Twitter. Leave us some love…we all know A needs it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight. We like to make them do our bidding. **

**Anthonymasen0620: Hey everyone! Last chapter was something. A is currently locked in his home so we can't talk with him. But E is here! Say hi Edward.**

**Edward: *grunts noncommittally***

**Anthonymasen0620: You can do better than that. **

**Edward: I have nothing to say…**

**Anthonymasen0620: *sighs* these boys will kill ya. Literally. Can't get them to shut up one minute, the next they are silent as the grave. Well enjoy. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO KEKAHJ FOR BEING THE AWESOME FAN SHE IS. WE ALL LOVE HER.**

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame  
Be my friend Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me I am small  
I'm needy Warm me up  
And breathe me  
Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

_**Sia – Breathe Me**_

**The Other Side of Me**

**Chapter 3**

**Lake Point Towers, Chicago, Illinois**

I stared at the door Anthony walked out of. He had come to comfort me. To try and care. They forced him out. They all forced my twin brother away from me. I needed him. I felt that much when he came over to me. He joked around instead of treating it like a tragedy. He protected me as a big brother should. He didn't shield me.

"Get out," I whispered.

"What was that?" Rose asked sitting next to me.

"I said get out."

Rose laughed. "E, you need our help. Trust me."

Why wasn't she listening to me? I needed the silence. "Get the fuck out Rose," I growled.

She stopped laughing and glared at me. Jasper grabbed her quickly. "Come on Al, we should go."

Jasper pulled Rosalie out of the condo. I breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed. I turned on the news. It was the sports cast about me.

"_Edward Cullen, short stop of the Chicago Cubs, is out for the season. Coach Garrett Burns has informed us that even though Cullen is out he is part of the team. The MLB is currently in the midst of an expulsion of James Stonington for intentionally injuring Cullen. Stonington apparently has bad blood with Cullen as he was trying out for the short stop position but lost out by the unexpected hiring of Cullen_," the newscaster said. "_Here is our interview with Coach Burns_."

The flipped to a video of Garrett.

"_Coach Burns, how does it feel to lose your best player to an injury?_"

Garrett cleared his throat. "_I can only hope that Edward gets better. We hope he continues to play for us, but we fully understand the need he has to get back up to playing standards."_

_ "Will you be considering replacing him Matt Johnston?"_

_ "For this season Mark will take over for Edward, but until we hear from Edward that he is retiring, his spot will not be filled,_" Garrett growled. _"That is all."_

The screen flipped over to the sports cast but I shut it off. Pinching the bridge of my nose I pulled myself up and limped to my kitchen. I turned my oven on heating it. The shrill ring of my home phone made me jump slightly. I walked as quickly as I could on crutches and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Edward Thomas Cullen, explain why I have now just heard that you are _quitting_ the Cubs?" my father, Carlisle Cullen, growled into the phone. "I do not have a tolerance for quitters as you know by your no good son of a fucking bitch brother. You will _not _be quitting or I _will _put a stop for good on your inheritance. You are 23 fucking years old you don't know what is fucking good for you. I let it slide that you fucking didn't go to college to be a doctor like I told you, but at least you made something of yourself. Don't fuck yourself over. Anthony made the biggest fucking mistake of his life by dropping out of college. Now you see where he is? A low end job as a librarian."

"Dad, he runs his own store," I whispered.

"I don't give a flying monkey fuck if he was the president of the united states! He isn't a doctor like he was fucking supposed to be! He has no inheritance and he lives in a rats nest."

I sighed. "Yes Dad."

"Good now, as soon as that cast is off, you _will _be playing again. No _breaks_. You will be playing, understand?"

"Yes dad."

"Good," he said and hung up.

Dad never said goodbye. I sighed and hit my forehead with the phone. "FUCK!" I shouted to no one.

I threw the phone on the couch and shut off the oven not feeling like cooking. I looked around the kitchen. On the door of my fridge hung a menu for Nan's Chinese and Sushi Restaurant. I smiled and grabbed it dialing the number.

"Nan's Chinese and Sushi. Japanese dishes and sushi only available until 11 pm. How can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to place a delivery order."

"What would you like?"

I looked at the menu quickly. "2 orders of Pot Stickers, 4 orders of Egg Rolls, 2 orders of Sesame Chicken, 2 orders of Chinese Style Fried Rice, 1 order of Chicken Egg Foo Young and 2 orders of Chow Mein."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes it will," I said, setting the menu down.

"$71.85 is your total and it will be delivered in an hour, what's your address?"

I muttered my address and hung up. I walked out of apartment and got in the elevator. I sat out in our private park for twenty minutes staring at the ground. Getting bored I decided to head back inside. I just got to my floor when I was barreled into by a tiny brunette.

"I am so sorry," she cried in an angelic voice.

"It's fine," I chuckled. "Where's the fire?"

"Oh I'm moving in with my best friend and her boyfriend, they live on this floor. I had to go get the rest of my things," she explained

I smiled. "Welcome to the neighborhood. Who's your friend? I know everyone on this floor."

"Angela Cheney."

"Oh Ben's wife, they're really sweet people. They are my neighbors."

The girl smiled.

I found myself lost in her deep brown eyes. "I'm Edward Cullen, by the way."

"Bella Swan."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan, may we meet in the future, but I should let you get back to your moving in."

She just nodded, slightly dazed. I released my hold on her and walked to my apartment. I opened the door and looked back at the elevator Bella was still staring at me so I flashed her a crooked smile. She blushed and got in the elevator. I walked inside, shutting the door. I stood there for a while thinking about Bella. She was wearing a gray University of Washington sweatshirt and black yoga pants. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she had on no make-up. Her eyes are what drew me in, they said everything. What she was feeling, what she was thinking. She was so beautiful. I smiled. My buzzer rang and I let the delivery guy inn. I set my dinner on the dining room table and stared at the food. I was no longer hungry, so I put it all in my fridge. I changed into new sweats and got into bed. I fell asleep instantly.

**Starbucks, Chicago, Illinois**

"Hey," Tony whispered.

I smiled faintly. "I'm glad you came, I needed you."

"Rose too overbearing?" he guessed.

I nodded.

"She gets it from dickhead, I mean dad." He sat down with his Venti coffee.

"He called me yesterday. Dad did," I said stirring my straw in my iced coffee.

"Bet he congratulated you on breakin' your leg like a fuckin' man," Anthony growled. "He's a controlling fuck face with way too much money."

I sighed. "A, he told me I can take the season off. He said I have to play after the cast is off."

"That fucker! I'll fuckin' kill him," he shouted. "He's a fuckin' doctor! He should know you have to let your bones fully heal!"

"Calm down please," I whispered.

He glared at me and stormed out. I sighed. This was not how I planned today to go. I finished up my iced coffee and left. I hailed my driver down and got in the car. I stared out the window at the groggy city. I had needed Anthony. There was always time when I needed my brother. I knew why he hated me but I helped him out so much. It was just like the time when we were eighteen and I bailed him out of jail for vandalism.

_**Flashback**_

_ I was lying in bed watching the Chicago Cubs versus the Sox when my phone rang. I rolled over and grabbed it. _

_ "'Ello?" I grumbled. _

_ "E, it's me Tony, I, er, I got arrested," my twin whispered into the phone. _

_ "What for?" I asked getting out of bed and pulling on my Lake View High School baseball sweatshirt. _

_ He cleared his throat. "Well, I kinda had a fun celebration with the guys."_

_ I sighed and grabbed my keys and my wallet off my dresser. "I'll be right there."_

_ "Edward," Mom called up the stairs. _

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Kate's on the phone for you," she shouted. _

_ I ran downstairs to the living room. Esme handed me the phone. "Hello?"_

_ "Eddie, I need you to come get me. A isn't answering his phone, neither is T," she cried. _

_ "Can you hold on, I am on my way to pick him up. I'll be right there."_

_ She sniffed. "Okay, thank you."_

_ Fuck my life. _

_**Flashback**_

I shook my head. My eyes followed the road home.

**Lake Point Towers, Chicago, Illinois**

I pulled out my phone as soon as I got in. I looked up Rose's number and texted her.

_**Rose I need someone, can you come over? – E**_

I sat down on the couch and stared out my window. I thought about last night and meeting Bella. She was so beautiful. I knew I wanted to see her again but, I couldn't make a plan on how. My phone beeped. I flipped it open.

_**I'm on my way with a few friends, hope you don't mind. – R**_

I sighed. Rose's friends were incompetent money seeking bitches. They were into fame and riches and not personality. That is what Rose was like. It fucking sucked. I hoped she at least had a half way decent guy in her company. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Rosalie had a way of pushing her friends on me. It was almost like the time she brought her friends Tanya, Hayley and Jessica around me. I couldn't fucking stand them. I dated Tanya for a year. I was a horny fourteen year old boy, so I was willing to date anything. Jessica was a ditz who didn't know what she was doing. Hayley, ah innocent Hayley. I fucked her once. She was a quiet girl who followed Tanya's lead. She did what she was told and didn't care who she hurt in doing so. I shook my head not caring. The doorbell rang.

"Come in Rose."

The door opened to reveal Rose, a blonde woman, a brunette and a blonde man. "Okay this is Rachel," she motioned to the brunette, "this is Emily," she motioned to the blonde, "and this is Mike."

I nodded. "Welcome to my home."

"You know Edward, you're kinda cute," Rachel giggled, winking at me.

"Um, thanks." I cleared my throat and stood up. "Rose can I talk to you in my room? Now."

I walked into my bedroom and sat on my large king-sized bed. I played with the gold comforter waiting for Rose to come in. She knocked on the door walking in.

"Hey baby boy what's wrong?" she asked sitting down playing with my hair.

"What the fuck Rose?" I growled.

She frowned. "Edward, what's going on with you? You usually don't mind if I bring people over."

"When I don't have a fucking cast on and need someone to help me!" I pinched my nose again. "I thought I could fucking trust you to help me out! You kicked out Anthony and he was helping me more than you! I don't want to be treated like a fucking tragedy! I wanted to be shown that my injury doesn't take away from me!"

Rose flinched. "I'm sorry I didn't know…"

"No Rose," I hissed. "You never pay attention to anyone but yourself and your gold digging sluts for friends you have. I need my sister and you bring them here. I needed Tony but you kicked him out. If you weren't so fucking spoiled as a child maybe, just fucking maybe you wouldn't be such a bitch."

"Well fuck you Eddie," Rose screamed. "At least Daddy didn't have to bail me out of jail. At least Daddy didn't have to buy me my first house. At least I wasn't a parent by sixteen."

**Bella**

**Lake Point Towers, Chicago, Illinois**

I laid down on my black futon and stared at the wall. Yesterday I met the most beautiful man in the whole world. Edward Cullen. His name rolled around in my mind. His voice was like silk, it was rich and very smooth. His bronze hair was messy and he had five o'clock shadow gracing his jaw. He had the brightest jade green eyes. His lean body looked taut with muscles under his fitted gray shirt. I smiled. The downfall to his appearance that made my heart break for him, he had a cast on his left leg. Under his beautiful eyes were black bags that made him look tired. I sat up and grabbed my laptop. He had to be at least semi-famous to live here. I typed in his name into Google.

_Edward Cullen._

The first thing that caught my attention was a news article about him.

_**Edward Cullen, short stop for the Chicago Cubs, was injured during the April 12**__**th**__** game at Wrigley Field against the Milwaukee Brewers. The Brewers first baseman James Stonington. Cullen broke his ankle and fractured his leg. Cullen was escorted off the field in the middle of the fifth inning via stretcher to the hospital. Stonington faces charges of malicious sportsmanship and jail-time for intentional harm. We have yet to hear from Cullen's manager if he will be returning to play for the Cubs this year or if he will be retiring at the young age of 23.**_

I frowned and closed my laptop. "He is _the _Edward Cullen," I whispered.

Ben and Angela had talked about knowing the great short stop of the Chicago Cubs. I didn't believe them. I swore that all the young all-stars were the same. When I had met him he seemed so kind.

_I ran out of the apartment wanting to get all of my things inside before it was too late at night. I may be brave but no way would I face the dark streets of a Chicago night alone. I was coming upon the elevator when I ran straight into a hard wall of muscles. _

_ "I am so sorry," I whispered, embarrassed. Of course my first day here I would almost kill a resident. _

_ He laughed. It was the most beautiful and musical laugh I had ever heard. "It's fine, where's the fire?" he asked in a velvet voice. _

_ "Oh I'm moving in with my best friend and her boyfriend, they live on this floor. I had to go get the rest of my things," I explained quickly trying not to embarrass myself again. _

_ He smiled crookedly. "Welcome to the neighborhood. Who's your friend? I know everyone on this floor."_

_ "Angela Cheney." Angela Weber, my best friend since preschool, married her high school sweetheart, Ben Cheney, when we were sophomores in college. Angela published a romance novel and the two moved to Chicago to be closer to Ben's sister. _

_ "Oh Ben's wife, they're really sweet people. They are my neighbors."_

_ I smiled. He was my neighbor! This beautiful man before me was going to be living next to me._

_ His green eyes stared into my boring brown ones. "I'm Edward Cullen, by the way."_

_ "Bella Swan." I offered him my hand which he took and held onto. _

_ "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan, may we meet in the future, but I should let you get back to your moving in."_

_ I nodded and stared at him as he walked away. Sure enough his apartment was right next to mine. He turned around and spotted me staring. I blushed as he flashed another panting dropping smile. This man will be the death of me. _

I sighed and smiled.

Angela walked in knocking on the door. "Hey are you settled in?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Hey so, I met Edward Cullen yesterday.

"No way! What did you think?" she gushed. Almost like we were in high school again.

"He is gorgeous. I was in absolute shock when I saw him. God he was amazing. He was so nice too." I blushed. "Do you know if he is single?"

She gasped and nodded. "Yes he is totally single. He would _so _go for a girl like you! You two would look beautiful together."

I smiled and laid back.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts."

The door clicked shut and I closed my eyes seeing green eyes in my dream.

***hides behind chair***

**Don't kill me. I promise in due time you will understand it all. Please. Um, if you kill me you will never know what is going on! Next up is kriscullen with Anthony. See you all on Monday!**

***smiles, waves and bows out***

**Love,**

**Anthonymasen0620**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that are related to it. I just like to play around with them. We do however own Anthony and his whiny ass :)**

**A/N: **

**A: kriscullen thinks I should apologize...for my…fuck…my- I'm not doing this. *glares***

**K: *hairy eyeball***

**A: What the fuck ever *rolls eyes* Enjoy the chapter.**

**The Other Side of Me**

**Chapter 4**

_Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay  
You run away  
Faster and faster you can't seem to get away  
Break  
Hope there's a reason  
For questions unanswered I just don't see everything  
Yes I'm inside you  
Tell me how does it feel to feel like this  
Just like I do  
I don't care about anyone else but me  
I don't care about anyone_

_**Drowning Pool- Tear Away**_

**Anthony**

"God fucking damn it!" The poor bowl that usually held my keys never had a chance. I had smacked the shit out of it so hard that it flew across the room and hit the wall. The shards of the broken bowl scattered from the impact it took from the wall and landed separately all over the foyer. How fucking poetic…even a damn bowl had the capability to capture what my life felt like. Broken past being fixable. 

I'm not sure what sparked me to throw the bowl across the room but all I knew is that it felt good to release a bit of the anger I was harboring. I knew I shouldn't have left Starbucks the way I did. Trust me I felt shitty about it but I couldn't find it in me to regret leaving.

I may be a fucking douche bag that doesn't give a rat's ass about anything but I knew when to give up that notion. I wouldn't want to be totally heartless when it came to his situation. So I left. The hatred I had for our dickhead father didn't need to be transferred onto Edward.

Rather than trashing my apartment like I probably would have, I paced. Who the fuck did Carlisle think he was? He of all people should know the repercussions of an injury. He was a doctor for Christ's sake! I can't say that I didn't expect it though.

I did know though that what I had expected to see when I met Edward for coffee sure as hell wasn't the defeat that radiated off of him. It showed in the slump of shoulders and the way he looked at anyone but me. I knew something was up he began playing with his straw. It was something we both did when we were nervous and it pissed me off. It pissed me off because I just _knew_ that whatever he had to say wasn't going to be something I liked to hear. And I was fucking right on about it not being something I wanted to hear.

I knew how controlling Carlisle could be. It was all about power for him and he liked to make those that were incapable of standing up for themselves to submit to him. He thrived on the cowardice of others. He was the epitome of scum…and he was a conniving asshole.

By the time I had sorted out the things that happened at the coffee shop the clock was already pushing close to nine. I knew how long I was capable of being trapped in my own head and I also knew the thoughts that would come to mind if I continued down that path. I figured getting an early start wouldn't hurt. So I opted to do what I did best.

I didn't really care for what the girl beside me was saying. Her looks had already proven to me that she would suffice just fine for my…recreational activities later on this evening. But she was a hot piece of ass that talked too much. Jasper and I have always had names for females like her.

She was a serial yakker that didn't know when to shut the fuck up. I seriously think my ears are going to bleed out or go partially deaf in my left ear. If it meant getting her in my bed later I'd gladly risk losing my hearing.

I don't know how long I sat there listening to her talk. All I knew is that I had had four beers and a shot or two or three of whatever the hell she bought for me. I think it was tequila. Chances are it probably was. I never really drank anything other than the hard shit that could cause temporary amnesia. So I let her buy me beers even though I fucking hated drinking them. I may be an asshole but I would never turn down a woman's advances.

"So sweetheart, tell me about yourself." I didn't have to engage her in talking but I felt that it wouldn't look as bad if I at least knew a few things about the girl before fucking her.

"Well my name is Mia and I go to the university here. I'll be graduating next spring. Weren't you listening at all? I already told you this. Tony baby why aren't you listening? Am I that boring?"

_Yes Maya you are_.

She was on my last nerve but I had to be civil. You ask and you shall receive was it not? I know the meaning had nothing to do with the situation but damn it I was going to use it if I wanted to.

"Not at all babe. I was just admiring the grain of the wood that makes up the bar." In other words…fuck yes I was bored.

"Oh well, why would you do that? The wood isn't even top quality? My father knows top quality and that isn't it." Her statement should have been accompanied with a delicate little sniff that us common folk sometimes use to describe snobby asses. She also talked too much AND was stupid.

"Well I like it, fucking sue me." I threw back the shot she had bought me just in time to see her stomp off towards the other end the of the 'poor quality' bar.

"You wouldn't have wanted to stick your dick in that pussy anyway man." I was just about to snap my head to the right where the voice was coming from before I thought better of it and slowly turned. My brain was already a bit buzzed from the shots rich bitch gave me. I didn't need the added motion to show me what I drank a few minutes earlier.

It did surprise me that when I managed to turn, I was faced with a pale blue shirt covered stomach. I glanced up and saw this it was a man that was probably an inch or two taller than my height. His hair was jet black and shoulder length. He had the common brown eyes and common pretty boy smile. He also looked Native American.

"Someone sitting here?" I simply shook my head. I didn't feel like talking to yappy chick much less some punk that felt the need to highlight the fact that I wasn't going to get any tonight.

"Like I was saying. You wouldn't have wanted to touch that with a ten foot pole. Take a look around. Men make up half of this bar's population. Pay attention now, this is where it gets tricky…She's fucked every last one of them," He made a big show of pointing out who she had slept with and when. It was a little surprising to find out that she did in fact sleep with all of them and the man could say when she had. "Like I said, not even with a ten foot pole would I touch her."

Thank fucking god that Maya decided to piss me off or my dick would have been five sheets to the wind with venereal diseases. I resisted the urge to cup myself through my jeans in hopes that my hand would provide the right amount of protection from the cooter crisis that was Maya. I really liked my dick.

"Anthony." It was simple and to the point.

"Jake. So what brings you to the bar?"

I growled. "My fucking father and my brother."

"Ah, family problems," Jake laughed. "Families are complete cock sucking assholes who don't know when to butt the fuck out of your life."

"Exactly, you see, my brother fucked up his leg and Carlisle said he has to start playing ball again as soon as he isn't hurt," I grumbled and threw my hand up asking the bartender for a Crown Royal on the rocks.

"So he plays ball? Does he do it professionally?"

I laughed throwing back my drink quickly asking for another. "You're fucking joking right? Edward Cullen? Hot shot short stop? Chicago Cubs?"

"Him? God dude is a douche. I met him at an event that was thrown by the Sox and the Cubs. He was a fucking asshole. He started yelling at some blonde chick." He scoffed. "Are you sure you're his brother?"

"I am."

Jake ordered me another drink. "So in my personal opinion, you should say fuck you to your family because it seems they all are too focused on your brother. Not that he deserves attention. Go out and have a ball."

I shook my head and downed my Crown. I thought about what Jake said as he got us more shots.

It wasn't long before Jake and I had more drinks than we could count with our hands (and often times with both sets of our hands). I vaguely remembered the promise about not drinking so much and the conversation I just had but it was quickly forgotten when a leggy broad sauntered her way up to where we were seated. Jake patted me on the back before quickly telling me he would see me around.

"Hi handsome, I've noticed that you've been by yourself for the whole evening and needed some company." I couldn't have turned her down if I wanted to. The drinks I had could have been the ones talking but I had to admit she was gorgeous.

Her hair was the rich color of ale with curls that hung loosely around her shoulders. It wasn't brown and it wasn't blonde. Her pale blue eyes accentuated the light dusting of freckles on the apples of her cheeks. My eyes ghosted over her proportionate form appreciatively before they landed on the black heels attached to her feet. I felt the tug of a smile begin to form as I imagined what I could do to her in those heels.

"Eyes up here green eyes. Judging by the shit eating grin that you just graced me with, I'm betting that your thoughts are nowhere near appropriate." She laughed a little before making room for her purse? Wallet? Clutch? Thing. That's what it was…a thing. The thing was now placed between us on the bar.

"What are you doing? I never said you could sit there. There's room over there for you to sit," Hmm it seems even when I'm drunk I don't tend to lose the asshole touch. She seemed to ignore my comments and made the seat Jake sat in her own.

"And unless you own this lovely establishment you can't tell me where to go. I think I'm mighty comfortable here. So tell me green eyes, why have you been sitting with another man for the duration of the night? You don't seem like the tall Native American type." Her words were serious but her eyes told a different story. She was laughing at me. I hated it. It turned me on.

"Is that so? To answer your question no I don't prefer Native American men. And he was very…how do you say it… enlightening."

"Oh yeah? Care to fill me in on what you talked about?" She was fishing for information. Good luck with that babe.

"No."

"Okay, well why don't we start out with names. My name is Carrie."

"Carrie you don't seem like the type so I'm going to be honest with you and not going to beat around the bush. I'm here to look for someone to bed. I have no interest in learning about careers, plans or whether or not we can have a relationship later on." It had sounded so much better when I was saying it in my head. Oh well. My intentions were known that it was just going to be a fuck and it was up to her to decide whether she'd be the lucky patron.

"I appreciate the honesty green eyes but I'm a big girl. Besides who's to say that wasn't what I was looking for when I came over here?" I think she purred. She fucking purred. Fuck me. Now, please and thank you.

"Well in that case Carrie what's your poison?"

I made sure that I stayed relatively coherent after I asked Carrie what she'd like to have to drink. Everyone knew that if one was too inebriated one wouldn't be able to perform their…duties and there was no way in hell that I was going to pass up fucking this girl and she told me as such. The whiny university student didn't hold a candle to the woman that I was currently escorting into my apartment complex.

I made a show of being the doting boyfriend/lover for the security guard that always took his post at the desk. I even made polite conversation about the weather while I felt the heat rising between the two of us. We said our goodbyes to Joe before heading to the elevators and hastily rushing in. The doors hadn't completely closed before I had her pinned up against the wall. A few silent seconds exchanged between before my hands found purchase amongst her sandy colored locks and pulled her head towards mine. Our mouths were a clash of teeth and tongue. The moans that were shared between us were both signals to our pleasure and to the breaths being exchanged between us.

The other women I've been with seem to have a thing with hair pulling so I test my theory. I tightened the grip I had on her hair and gently pull her head back to expose her neck. I'm not surprised when she moans and the noise goes straight to my cock. I want her to do it again so I kiss the base of her neck and nip at the tender flesh while working my way up to the shell of her ear.

"There's a reason why I didn't want to give you my name back at the bar baby," I take the lobe of her ear in my mouth before gently sucking on it and giving it a little tug with my teeth. "I just wanted to make sure that the only way you say my name is when I have you writhing beneath me begging for your release."

The ding of the elevator arriving on my floor broke us out of our lust induced trance. I offered her my arm as we walked. I also made sure that my fingers caressed the delicate skin on the inside of her elbow. I hoped that it was suggestive enough to get her to start thinking about what I was going to do to her with my fingers and eventually my dick.

I wanted her hot and aching for me before I even laid a hand on her. The door of my apartment gave way to the frantic push of our bodies and we landed in a heap on the floor and started laughing. I noticed the broken shards from the bowl I smashed earlier and promptly picked her up and carried her to my room and placed her on my bed. I didn't need her hot little body getting cut up because of it.

"These need to come off. It would be a shame for me not to have my lips on the skin that lies underneath." I reached toward the hem of her shirt and slid my hands underneath while my fingertips swirled patterns on her skin that left goose bumps in their wake. It didn't take long to have her shirt off and her bra unclasped. I slowly slid the straps of her bra down her arms and took one of her pink nipples into my mouth and massaged the one that wasn't being lavished with my hand and alternating the pressure between them. Her moans grew progressively louder when ever my tongue circled around her nipple before gently taking it between my teeth and pulling.

"Please." Her voice carried desperation and lust.

"Please what baby?" I nuzzled the slight stubble I had growing on her hardened nipples before planting slow languid kisses on the insides of her breasts and making me way down to the tops of her jeans and popping the buttons.

"You have too many clothes on green eyes. Take them off and then take me." My dick twitched with the thought of being inside her, claiming her and making her mine for the night. Clothes were hastily removed from my body and the remaining from hers.

"God, I want to fuck you but I need to make sure your ready for me baby. Are you ready for me?" Her breathy yes was accompanied with the spreading of her legs. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me when I reached her pussy and she was soaked. It was easy for my fingers to glide to and from the entrance of her pussy to her aching clit. She moaned as my fingertips circled her around entrance, giving her the friction she wanted but not quite enough to satiate it.

"My name is Anthony. Now scream it baby," The words hadn't completely left my lips before I had two fingers buried deep inside of her and my thumb rubbing her clit. "God you're so fucking wet and ready for me. I can't wait to be inside of you."

"Anthony please. Fuck me or I'll do it myself." I couldn't help but feel that she was challenging me. It was then that I remembered why I was attracted to her in the first place.

I lifted her hips slightly and rested her on my thighs. I reached over to my nightstand and fumbled around for a condom.

"Allow me," She took it from me and ripped it open with her teeth before lifting herself so she was hovering over me on her knees. She pumped my cock a few times before she rolled the condom on. She kissed my chest and licked her way along the tattoo on my left side. I pushed her back down and the bed and aligned myself at her entrance gently pushing the head of my cock into her. The clicking of my tongue ring and our heavy breathing were the only sounds filling the room before I thrusted into her.

"Fuck," she cried out. Her back was arching into me and the slight shift of our bodies felt amazing.

I pulled out of her slowly, almost teasingly, before I eased right back in. I leaned over her and kissed her roughly as I moved in and out of her. She shoved her tongue into my mouth and rolled her tongue around mine. I slid both of my arms underneath her body and grabbed her shoulder with one the while the other twisted in her lovely locks.

"You'll scream my name," I whispered into her mouth.

She whimpered and arched again. "Please I need you to fuck me harder."

I rolled onto my back and held Carrie by the hips. "Well then ride me baby."

She laid her palms down flat against my chest and started to lift herself up and down. I was mesmerized with every bounce of her breasts and the moans that escaped her lips. I growled every time she clenched around my dick. I grabbed her hair in my hands and tugged. The harder she rode the harder I pulled. Most women enjoyed my hair fetish, but Carrie fucking _loved _it.

"Fuck, Anthony I'm going to come," she whimpered.

I reached between us and massaged her clit with my calloused fingertips "Scream my name lovely."

As the rocking of her hips became quicker her right hand left my chest and reached behind her. I didn't know what she was doing until I felt the slight tug on my balls. I was close and I wanted to make her come before I did. I grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto my cock again and again. Her moans got louder. Suddenly her body stilled above me and she shuddered as her pussy contracted around me.

"Anthony!"

I smiled in victory as I came hard inside the beauty was riding my dick.

And I was true to my word. I made sure that she screamed my name the first time I fucked her and the time I woke her up for the second time.

And I sure as fuck made sure she left feeling satisfied after the third.

**Thanks for reading. Leave a lovely review for Anthony and I to grin about. Until next time h00rs ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except Anthony. We play with the characters cause it is fun *winks*.**

**Anthonymasen0620: Hey everyone. Umm, sorry I kinda left you hanging. I was having problems with work and school. I usually only work like, twenty hours, but now I'm working like NINETY. Fuck it was something. Ask anyone I was BUSY. So any way, here is the story. **

**Edward: Okay I want to thank EVERYONE who supported me last chapter and THANK YOU to all who found my interaction with Bella cute. She is hot and you can follow her on twitter. Link is in Katrina's bio. *smiles and leaves***

**Anthonymasen0620: there you have it. ON WITH THE CHAPTER. *cavalry horns blare***

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**KekahJ – babe you know why *winks* A sends his love. **

**Bellajade0919 – you entertained me enough to when I was able to write again.**

**KRIS! – I #$&*%! love you girl! You're my best friend. **

**Bonesybabe – bb you supplied me with the Darkward. All I say. **

Chapter Five

_They say freak_

_When you're singled out_

_The red_

_Well it filters through_

_So lay down_

_The threat is real_

_When his sight _

_Goes red again_

– _The Red (Chevelle) _

**Edward**

**Lake Point Towers, Chicago, Illinois**

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number. The line rang twice before I heard the click of the phone being lifted off the hook.

"Hello?" Esme Cullen said into the phone. "Jessie put that down."

"Mom, it's Edward," I whispered.

"Oh, Edward baby, how are you feeling?"

"I'm great, can I talk to him?"

"Hold on. Jessie come here." The phone was handed off.

"Hello?"

I smiled. "Hi baby boy."

"Daddy!" Jessie shouted into the phone. "Daddy, Nana taught me how to play the piano! I can be just like you!"

I laughed. "That is so cool. Hey, what do you say to coming home?"

"Really?" he asked excited.

"Yeah. Daddy isn't playing ball for a while. So you can come home."

Jessie laughed. "Nana! Nana! I'm going home!"

I heard Esme laugh in the background. "Okay Jess, bud, I'm going to see you later."

"Okay, daddy!"

"I love you bud."

He laughed. "See you daddy. I love you too!"

He hung up. I smiled to myself. My little boy was coming home.

**flashback**

_ I was late, fuck my life. Dad would kill me when he found out. I pushed my Volvo as fast as it would go. I hadn't meant to oversleep but I was studying all night for the big Econ test. Yes I'm a sixteen year old in Economics. Carlisle pushed Tony and I to take __**all**__the best classes. He wanted us to follow in his footsteps and become world renounced doctors. What large feet to follow, huh? I was never one for the sciences. I am and always will be a jock. My forte is baseball. My dream is to be short stop for the Chicago Cubs, but dad said if I was ever to be a Pro Baseball Player, he'd rather it was for the Sox or the Yankees so I'd make the big bucks. Money means nothing to me. I pulled into the parking lot ending my inner monologue. There was a spot open right by the trees. _

_ "I fucking rock," I laughed to myself. _

_ "You sure do Mr. Cullen."_

_ I knew that voice. Spinning around I found myself face to face with Kate Varner, Anthony's girlfriend. Her blonde hair was hanging stick straight around her shoulders. She wore a tiny black dress with a pink jacket draped around her shoulders. I was always jealous that Tony got the girls. Even being a jock I was unlucky with the girls. _

_ "You look nice today," I said, smiling. _

_ "Thanks, E. You aren't looking too bad yourself."_

_ I smiled. "We should get to class. "_

_ "I have other ideas," she whispered. _

_ Before I could respond, Kate wrapped her arms around my neck, her lips mine. I kissed her back pulling her close. Her hands slid up and under my shirt. _

**flashback**

I set my phone down on the counter and smiled at myself. I was getting Jessie back and I didn't have to worry anymore about being a bad father. I could finally take care of my son.

**Bella**

**Lake Point Towers, Chicago, Illinois**

"Hey Ange, do you need anything?" I asked pulling on my black U-Dub sweatshirt. "I'm running to the store and Starbucks."

"Yeah, get some wine for dinner tonight," she requested.

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

I walked out of the apartment and saw a leggy blonde knocking on Edward Cullen's door. Of course she would be blonde. I shook my head and rode down the elevator. I quickly walked out of the lobby and as I was headed towards my car a small blonde boy bumped into me. He had large bright green eyes and messy blonde hair sticking in every which direction. He had tears in his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

He shook his head. "My Auntie Tanya left me out here, by myself. I don't know where she is. I don't know where I am."

"How old are you?"

"I am seven years old," he replied.

"What's your name?"

"Jessie Cullen."

Oh, Edward Cullen has a son. "Is your dad Edward?"

He nodded.

"Well I am Bella and I live by your dad," I whispered kindly to him.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

He smiled up at me. "How old are you?"

"I am twenty-one years old," I laughed. "So Jessie, what do you say to going to get ice cream before we go to your dad?"

He rubbed his arm under his nose sniffing. "Okay."

I held out my hand to him and we walked to the small ice cream parlor next to Starbucks. I ordered a Rocky Road and Jessie got Strawberry. He said it was his favorite flavor. We sat eating and he talked. He spoke highly of his grandmother, Esme, who had taught him everything he knows. He spoke of his two uncles, Jasper and Tony, and his aunts, Rosie and Tanya.

"Should we bring your dad some ice cream Jessie?" I asked.

He nodded. "My dad likes Mint Chocolate Chip. My uncle Tony is the only one who eats Strawberry ice cream with me."

"Well let's get your dad some ice cream."

**Edward**

**Lake Point Towers, Chicago, Illinois**

There was persistent knocking on my door. I hopped over and opened the door. There in my door was Tanya Varner, Kate's older sister and my ex-fling.

"What are you doing here Tanya?" I asked shocked.

"I came to see you Eddie, I missed you." Her plush lips pouted.

I was in shock to see her at my door. She quickly wrapped herself around me, kissing me. I instinctively started to kiss her back remembering the familiar sensation. Tanya, without breaking our kiss, helped me walk to my bedroom. When we entered the room she pushed me gently down on to the bed. She pulled my shirt over my head and made quick work of my jeans. She pulled off her dress and I found her not wearing anything underneath.

"Eddie, I'm going to make you scream my name," she whispered in my ear.

She pulled off my boxers and started rubbing her hand up and down my hard cock. I moaned loudly. She smiled satisfied and lined me up with her enterance. As she was impaling herself, there was a knock on my door. I pushed Tanya off of me, coming to my senses.

"Get yourself dressed and get the fuck out of my house," I growled pulling my clothes on. I picked up my crutches and limped towards the front door. When I opened it, I found Bella Swan and my son, Jessie. "Tanya, you are so dead."

"Um, I found your son wandering outside the front of the building. He was upset so I took him out for ice cream. I hope you don't mind." Her voice was as angelic as I remembered.

"Oh yeah that's fine come in."

She nodded and followed Jessie inside.

Tanya was walking out of my bedroom and I pointed towards the door. She walked out and I followed her shutting the door.

"You fucking abandoned my son so you could come fuck me? How nice Tanya your own nephew!"

She shrugged picking at her nails. "It isn't my fault Katie was a fucking slut. She deserved to die."

"Get the fuck out and don't come near either of us again." I turned and walked into the house slamming the door.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay on this stupid chapter. I had a serious case of writers block. I really tried to get it out. So here you are the short and sweet. Well, not so sweet. Now next update we'll find out what Tony is up to. **

**Follow us on twitter: **

**Kris is kriscullen2**

**Katrina is NightstalkersKM**

**Edward is baseballward**

**Anthony is anthonymasen620**

**Check ya laters,**

**Anthonymasen0620**


	6. Chapter 6

***cowers* I know it has been forever since I have been here. I promise that I won't leave until this story is finished. I've just been way too busy to write another chapter for this. Life fucking sucks but I promise it's a good one. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own Tony's ass and the rest of him.**

* * *

_Gotta know,_

_Was it real?_

_Or a love scene,_

_From a bad dream_

_I don't think_

_I can forget about it_

– Forget About It (All Time Low)

TOSoM Chapter 6

* * *

**Anthony**

Last week was something else. Carrie stayed with me the whole weekend. She was something different. However she became too clingy. So I fucking dropped her, like every other girl I fucked. Jake called me constantly wanting to talk more about my brother and my fucked up life. I couldn't really find it in me to want to talk about my brother. I knew that I messed up with Edward by yelling at him over dad but I couldn't bring myself to admit I was wrong. Edward always had a harder life than I did because of the simple fact that he was the Golden Boy. He never rebelled. The only thing that he fucked up in life was the one thing that tore us apart. With him fucking my girlfriend and getting her pregnant, he ruined our closeness. I knew there was nothing we could do to change the past but I just couldn't find it in myself to let it go. I didn't hold anything against Jesse who was the best nephew in the world, but I just couldn't forgive Edward.

"T, man focus," Benny snapped.

I looked up at my band. We were practicing for another show. I nodded my head, mumbling my apology and resituated my guitar. Tonight I was going to perform a new song. It made me nervous as hell and Anthony Cullen doesn't get nervous often. Hell now I'm talking about myself in the third person. We'd perform some covers first and then my song. It said everything that I held inside.

"Okay as Tony isn't focused why don't we just go home and rest and be back tonight?" Benny offered. The other guys nodded.

"Sorry guys," I said frowning.

Sam laughed. "Dude do not apologize as long as it is out of your head by tonight we don't give a fuck."

I nodded. "Yeah, well later guys."

Packing up my guitar, I walked to Starbucks, my safe haven. I grinned seeing that Amy was working today. The tall blonde was my favourite barista. I walked up and leaned against the counter.

"Hey sweet thing," I drawled.

"Shove it up your ass Masen," she replied, not even looking up. "Sit your ass down and I'll give you your coffee."

I laughed. "Babe you make it worth coming."

"Wow Mase, didn't know coffee gave you such a reaction," she said, catching onto the double entendre.

Shaking my head, I sat down at my usual table looking around. I could never get enough of this place. If I could I would live here. A cup was set in front of me and a smile overtook my face. I glanced up at Amy who sat in front of me. Her hazel eyes rolled at my expression.

"Masen, if I wasn't a lesbian I would totally rock your world."

"I could always change your view on cock," I replied casually taking a drink from the cold beverage.

"I'm sure you could," she answered. "So why aren't you ever at the bookstore?"

"I'm there, just not enough it seems lately. I feel so disconnected in the world. I wasn't even focusing in practice today," I grumbled.

She leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands. "What's eating you Anthony?"

"My brother is pissed at me. I fucked up and told him that he's being a pussy for listening to our dad."

"Masen listen to me okay? Take your skinny, sexy ass up to your brother's place tomorrow and apologize till your fucking tongue is numb. He'll forgive you, he always does. Edward is your best friend he will never give up on you no matter how mad you get at each other. Plus I know that you two are in for a visit with a certain blonde angel."

"Very true, I think we were going to go to my mom's when my dad is out of the country. Do you want to be my date Amy?"

"Fuck yeah I do," she laughed. "I love pissing off your prissy sister."

The difference between Amy and Rosalie was astronomical. They were complete opposites. Rosalie, the ice princess with her porcelain skin and her perfect blonde hair and her wrinkle-free clothing, couldn't stand Amy. Amy with her blonde, green and pink hair and her pierced lip and eyebrow, her "slutty" clothing as Rose has said and her carefree attitude, pissed Rosalie off more than anything in the world. Plus Amy hits on Rose every time they are in the same room. It makes me laugh. Edward, Esme, Emmett and Alice think it is funnier than hell. Jasper is too much of a gentleman to admit it but I am sure he thinks it is funny too.

"Great I'll call you when I know the date and time."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Off to work I go. Do well tonight and please talk to your brother tomorrow."

I nodded. "See ya Amy."

Now I just had to play. That's all I had to focus on was playing. Just focus on playing the music. The beginning was easy it was the end that had me worried. I had to bare my soul tonight. To show the pain I was actually feeling. Tonight was it. Win or lose I was performing this song. The bar was packed full. Benny's uncle was generous enough to let us play here. Everyone was out to see us tonight. They enjoyed our covers and it was finally time for the ending number.

"Thank you for being here tonight now it's time for our last song of the night, this one is an original piece created by yours truly. Please enjoy."

They all cheered for us. I sighed softly, my fingers slipping through my hair. This was it. My first real song. My first original piece. My eyes scanned the crowd. Beautiful brown eyes caught my attention. There sitting directly across from me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. The urge to sing for her came over me. I nodded to the band. The slow intro before I sang.

_Do you not see_

_What you are doing to me_

_You are killing me inside_

_Can you not feel_

_The anger from this spell_

_I am under your power again_

_But only for tonight_

_I do not belong to you_

_I am not yours_

_You have lost me yet again_

_Now let me show you _

_The other side of me_

_The side you chose to ignore_

_The side which says I love you_

_Let me show you _

_The other side of me_

_Baby you are an angel_

_You are my world_

_You are the girl I will marry_

_You are the one _

_The one that stabbed me in the back_

_I am under your power again_

_But only for tonight_

_I do not belong to you_

_I am not yours_

_You have lost me yet again_

_Now let me show you _

_The other side of me_

_The side you chose to ignore_

_The side which says I love you_

_Let me show you _

_The other side of me_

_Please baby let me go_

_Let me go_

_Oh please let me go_

I closed my eyes before the applause started. I looked up shocked. They liked it. They actually liked my song. I had finally done something right with the pain. The boys gathered around me and we all bowed to the crowd.

"Thank you guys for coming tonight we are _Masen's Boys_ catch you all next week!" Benny shouted into the mike.

The high running through my veins was so fucking natural and I was excited about life tonight. Suddenly those brown eyes were brought to mind. I looked around for the girl. I jumped off the stage seeing her leave. I grabbed my jacket and my guitar chasing after her. Grinning I saw her enter Starbucks. Perfect. I walked in looking for her. She was sitting down reading a book. I walked over and sat down at her table. She looked up shocked. Her eyes widened as she took me in, I could have sworn I saw her mouth Edward. I ignored it.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked.

She ignored me returning her eyes to her book.

"I noticed you sitting by yourself and figured you could use some company."

She still didn't say anything.

"I saw you at my show. You were really into the music." I grinned. "My name is Anthony."

"Bella," was all she said.

"Have I done something to offend you?"

Her eyes snapped to mine and she glared. "Yes you have. You mistook the fact that I would like company tonight. Plus I do not like liars and your brother is one. Oh yes don't think I don't see the resemblance. Did he send you here? Is that why you are bothering me?"

I frowned. "Excuse me but I'd be very fucking happy if you didn't compare me to Edward. We are nothing alike and as I haven't talked to him in a while now, I'd say no I am not here for him. Sorry for fucking showing an interest in you."

I stood up and left her sitting there staring at me in shock. Fuck her I didn't need some bitch who was obviously infatuated with Edward. I'd follow Amy's advice and talk to him but then I'd bitch him out for pissing in that girl's fucking coffee. We'd laugh about it and then all would be right with the fucking world. At home waiting for me was a nice bottle of Jack fucking Daniels. My new best friend. I drank washing away the emotional night.

* * *

**Okay so there ya have it. Tell me what you think. If you hate the song blame my lack of lyricist skills. LOL. Also I am currently looking for a BETA or a PreReader for TOSoM so if you are interested PM me. About the story: Love it? Hate it? Please tell me. **

**xx K**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back again for more! I hope you all enjoyed last chapter. Again I am sorry for having been gone for so long. Also I know this is going out of order but here you have a second Anthony POV. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own Tony **

_When you're broken_

_In a million little pieces_

_And you're tryin'_

_But you can't hold on any more_

_Every tear falls down for a reason_

_Don't you stop believin' in yourself_

_When you're broken_

_Broken – Lindsey Haun_

* * *

Chapter 7

The Other Side of Me

APOV

I threw my fist into the black bag. A smile spread on my face hearing the satisfying smack. Ah, I thought faintly, if only it was Carlisle Cullen I was hitting. He fucked up everything. He destroyed everything. I am sure if Edward wasn't so fucking pressured by dad he wouldn't have slept with Katie. My beautiful girl. My first love. I wouldn't have even gone to Med School if Katie was alive and with me because she would have told me to tell Carlisle to fuck off. Katie was everything to me.

* * *

_**flashback** _

_ "Come on baby," Kate giggled tugging on my hand. _

_ I laughed and cupped her cheek kissing her lips softly. She whimpered releasing my hand, wrapping her arms around my neck. Our lips moved in synchronisation, our bodies pressed against each other. _

_ "I love you Tony," she whispered softly against my lips. _

_ "As I love you my sweet angel, forever and always," I said simply. _

_ A sweet smile graced my Kate's lips. I was so in love with her. With my best friend. _

_**end flashback**_

* * *

That talk that Amy told me I needed to have with Edward didn't work out like it should have. It was too much like when I confronted him about Kate.

* * *

_**flashback**_

_My fist connected with my brother's face. Katie was screaming for me to stop. I was seeing red. Punches kept flying at my brother; I wasn't leaving a single inch of skin untouched. He deserved to feel the pain I was feeling. He slept with my girlfriend. He got my girlfriend pregnant. He took my only love. As he fell to the ground jaw clenched, shaking, I kicked him hard. _

_ "I fucking hate you Edward. I hate you so fucking much," I spit. _

_ Katie grabbed my arm and started tugging. "Tony, please! It was an accident! We didn't mean for it to happen!"_

_ "You didn't mean to sleep with my brother or you didn't mean to get fucking caught?" I growled. _

_ "Please Tony baby I love you," she cried. _

_ "You are carrying my twin brother's child and you say you love me? Are you fucking kidding me Katie?"_

_ She sobbed, pleading with me to listen to her. I couldn't, I was too fucking mad. _

_ "I need to get out of here." _

_**end flashback**_

* * *

I don't know if I could ever get over the feelings I had for her. I didn't think it was ever possible for me to fall in love again. I was going to marry Kate Varner, but now that future was no longer possible. She was dead and not coming back.

"Masen!"

I turned and saw Amy leaning against the wall. She was wearing a pleated black dress that cut off at her knees. She had on a pair of suede black ankle boots. She looked fucking hot. I grinned and ran my hand through my sweaty hair. "Let me shower and we can head out."

"Make it fast."

I rolled my eyes and walked off to the locker room to shower and change. Tonight was dinner at my parent's. I hopped in the gym shower and quickly rinsed off. When I stepped out I dried off quickly before wrapping the towel around my waist. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my black jeans, my black button up and my converse. I got dressed quickly and threw my sweaty gym clothes in the bag. Slipping on my leather jacket, I walked out to meet Amy.

When we arrived at the Cullen Mansion I froze before slowly getting out of the car. Amy tugged on my arm pulling me up the steps of the porch. I was nervous because the last time I was here I almost got arrested for assaulting my father. Esme made him drop the charges. I took a deep breath staring at the front door. Just a step closer to ring the doorbell for hell. Amy squeezed my hand gently. "You can do this Masen."

I looked down at her. She smiled. I could do this. I was doing this for my mom. No one else mattered but her. Breathing out slowly I knocked on the door. The clicking of heels echoed behind the door and it opened to reveal Rosalie. She glared at Amy and I. I shoved past her pulling Amy along with me. I turned the corner and was attacked by my nephew.

"Uncle Tony!" Jessie shouted hugging me tightly.

I wrapped my free arm around his shoulders, squeezing. "Hey buddy. How's school? Is your dad treating you alright?"

"Yep! It is so cool to be living at dad's right now!" He then began to ramble on about the different projects he was doing in school. How excited he was to do his art project. "I was thinking of doing my art project about you Uncle Tony. About our day's together. Strawberry Ice Cream, Hot Dogs and books! Oh can I go with you to work again? Please."

"We'll see bud," I laughed. Jessie definitely took after Kate.

Jessie grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch. I sat next to him and looked around. Most of the family was here. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and my mom. Where is Edward? I voiced my question aloud.

"He said he had to do something before coming here. Jessie came here straight after school," Esme said kissing the top of my head. "Glad to see you home baby boy."

I touched my mom's hand that was resting against my shoulder. "You know why I don't ever come back."

"I know," she sighed. "I wish it was different."

"You know how to change it Mom," I said looking up at her. "Divorce."

"I love him too much; I don't think I would survive."

Before I could say anything else the door opened again. This time it was Edward and another person. I couldn't get sight of them but from what I could tell it was a woman. She removed her jacket and handed it to Edward. That is when I caught sight of her. A smirk spread. My brown-eyed beauty. So it was my brother that she was infatuated with. Edward looked over and spotted Jessie and I. He smiled at his son but when our eyes met he glared at me. He was still pissed at me. Great.

"You little bitch!"

My head snapped up to find Rose and Amy in a stand-off. This would be good. Rosalie and Amy were standing toe-to-toe glaring at each other. Though, Amy had a smirk on her face. Rose looked like steam was about to come out of her ears. If looks could kill, Amy would be dead.

"You are such a conceited bitch Rosalie Cullen," Amy hissed. "You only fucking think about yourself. You think you are better than everyone just because you are fucking Carlisle's little angel."

"You have no right to speak about me that way," Rosalie snapped.

Amy laughed. "Hey Ice Princess, news flash, I am your brother's best friend. Get your head out of your ass and realize that you don't rule the fucking world."

Rose's hand snapped but before it could connect with Amy's face, I found my hand gripping Rose's wrist tightly.

"Don't even fucking think about it Rose. I swear to God I will knock you on your ass, girl or not."

Rose ripped her arm away from me. "You are a dick Anthony. I hope you're happy for ripping this family apart. I hate you." She spun on her heel and stormed out of the house. Emmett apologized quietly before following his stuck-up drama queen.

"Well that was fun," a soft voice chirped.

All eyes snapped to Jessie who was sitting on the couch. He had a grin on his face. We all burst out laughing at that point.

"You are like your uncle, baby," Esme said, ruffling his blonde hair.

I smiled softly when Jessie looked at me. He was a replica of me. In attitude. In spirit he was one-hundred percent Edward. In looks he was his mom.

* * *

**Sorry that it was short. So what did you think of Tony and Kate? There will definitely be more flashbacks. Next up is Edward, including how he and Bella wound up at the Cullen's house. Leave me some love!**

**xx K**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back on track! So I have an Edward POV for you. We get to learn about how Bella gets to the Cullen's house with Edward. Also a note about the chapter song, I have a Charmed obsession and decided that this song fit perfectly. Anyway, please enjoy. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

* * *

_You shut your mouth_

_How can you say_

_I go about things the wrong way_

_I am human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does_

_When you say it's gonna happen now_

_When exactly do you mean?_

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is gone_

_- How Soon Is Now (Love Spit Love)_

* * *

**The Other Side of Me**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"_You are a complete idiot did you know that?" she yelled at me. "I mean what kind of person allows someone to abandon their kid for some fuck!"_

_ "Don't fucking judge me! I mean who the fuck takes a kid from the street and brings them to get ice cream before even alerting the parent that you have them!" _

_ A sting struck me suddenly. I realized that she had slapped me. Her face was red with fury. I really pissed her off. _

_ "You are a piece of work and I am so glad I know what your priorities are now. You are despicable." _

_ She walked away from me, leaving my apartment with a parting slam of the door. I flinched. _

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

I regret everything I said to her. I regret letting Tanya seduce me. I regret not going to pick up Jessie myself. I regret fucking things up with Anthony. I just regret.

A knock on the door alerted me to the company I was expecting. Esme was supposed to be stopping by for a visit. I looked at the clock. "She's early."

I pulled open the door and froze.

"Hey Edward," Anthony whispered. His hair was messy. He looked tired but happy.

"Tony, what are you doing here?"

He ran his fingers through his hair roughly. "I am here to apologize. I shouldn't have stormed off the other day like I did. It was rude and despicable. I am so sorry for what I did."

I frowned. "I don't blame you Tony. Seriously, if it came off that way, I don't. You don't need to apologize to me. Sorry for making you believe you did."

"I don't mean to sound like a broken record but you really should tell Dad to 'Fuck off'. It will do you and Jessie some good," he said.

I sighed. "I can't. It's not fair."

"Fuck, Edward, quit being such a pussy!" he hissed.

"Get out. I won't let you yell at me when I have my son here," I whispered quietly.

"You know I actually felt bad for how I treated you but you are still as big of a pussy as you ever were." Then he left.

"Fuck," I muttered and ran after him. By the time I got out the door with my crutches the elevator doors were closing. "Shit!"

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked on my right.

"Oh hey Bella. Yeah my brother is just pissed at me."

She nodded. "He is very intense."

"You've met Anthony?"

"Yeah, he was performing at the bar I was at," she said.

I smiled. "He is an amazing musician."

"Dad?"

Bella and I turned. Jessie was standing in the door with the cordless phone in his hand.

"Nana is on the phone. She wants to know if it's just us for dinner or if you are bringing a date?"

"Oh tell Nana that it is just us."

"Hi Bella! Do you want to be my date?" Jessie asked ignoring me.

Bella blushed and looked at me. I shrugged. "Of course, Jessie. I would love to accompany you to dinner."

He laughed excitedly and put the phone to his ear and told Esme the news. I looked over at Bella.

"Thank you so much for what you did," I said smiling.

"Anytime," she replied, grabbing a pad of paper from next to her just inside the door and scribbled something on it. "Call me or text me with the details."

I nodded and walked into my apartment. Today was looking up.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_ "How are we going to tell him?" Kate whispered biting her lip softly. "He's going to hate us."_

_ I shook my head. "I don't know but we need to tell him soon. I guarantee Dad already knows and has probably told Mom. So we have to tell everyone soon." _

_ Kate dropped her head into her hands and started crying. "I feel so stupid. I know I shouldn't have cheated. I love you both so much."_

_ My hand rubbed her back softly. "We'll get through this. You, me and the baby."_

_ "Baby?" a rough, voice croaked from the door._

_ "Tony…" I froze, he was standing behind us. _

_ "Please tell me you are fucking joking," he growled. _

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

I hung up the phone smiling excitedly. Jessie was at my mom's house and everything was all set. Bella was due any minute. Just then there was a knock on my front door. I walked over and pulled it open. Bella was standing there looking like an angel. She wore a suede black dress that stopped at her knees matched it with a white jacket and black ankle boots.

"You look beautiful," I whispered.

A light blush colored her cheeks. "Thank you. Is Jessie ready?"

"He went to my mom's house straight after school. His private school is right by my parents," I explained pulling the door shut.

She clutched her jacket to her tightly as we rode downstairs in the elevator. I held out my keys to her.

"Would you mind terribly if you were to drive?"

Her eyes lit up as she took in the BMW symbol. "I'd love to! What kind of car is it?"

"Black 2008 BMW x5," I replied nonchalant. "I got it because an SUV is best for having kids. Plus it's a great car."

"Wow, the nicest car I've ever driven is a brand new Honda Civic," she mumbled.

I laughed and got into the passenger seat. She hopped into the driver's side and started up the car. She was literally vibrating with excitement. I punched in the address to my GPS and leaned back flipping on the radio to the AUX jack for my iPod.

"Do you have any particular musical preference?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Whatever is fine."

I nodded and pulled up my car playlist. _My Wish_ by Rascal Flatts was the first song on. I watched Bella out of the corner of my eye to see what her reaction was. She mouthed along to the words. I nodded, pleased.

"So what brought you to Chicago?"

"School. I am a transfer this year. I go to Saint Xavier for English. I transferred from University of Washington."

"That's cool. What are you going to do with your English degree?"

"Well they have a Creative Writing minor to go along with it so I am going to do teaching for the English portion and hopefully write books or something with my minor," she said excitedly.

I laughed. "Sounds like you have your life planned out. So are you going to stay here or move back to Washington?"

"I think I am going to stay. A lot of my friends live here but I also have family back home so it is really a tough choice but there is just so much more out here."

I smiled. _Higher _by Taio Cruz came on next and Bella reached over turning it up. She sang along excitedly. "_Cause I can't get enough, I can't get enough I can't stay on the ground._"

I laughed. "You've got a good voice Bella."

"Liar," she giggled. "How close are we?"

"Just take a left here."

"_You have reached your destination._"

"Thanks Lola," Bella and I said sarcastically at the same time.

"Thank you for coming tonight, Bella. It really means a lot to me. Just to forewarn you that Anthony usually brings his best friend to these dinners and there will most likely be fighting."

"That's alright, I can guarantee that I have seen my fair share of fights."

True to my word as soon as we were inside Rosalie and Amy were at each other's throats. Anthony is a complete and utter asshole. He is a dick and a man-whore. One thing Anthony is, though, he is loyal especially when it comes to friends. Loyalty almost to the point of protectiveness. When Rose went to slap Amy he was over the back of the couch and between Amy and Rosalie. I tensed waiting for something bad, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Rose left with Emmett trailing behind her. As soon as the door slammed shut tension was thick. Jessie suddenly spoke up "Well that was fun."

All eyes snapped to Jessie who was sitting on the couch. He had a grin on his face. We all burst out laughing at that point.

"You are like your uncle, baby," Esme said, ruffling his blonde hair and pulled him onto her lap.

Headlights flashed across the window. Mom perked up, glancing over her shoulder. A car door slammed shut. It wasn't Rosalie. Footsteps crunched against the ground and stomped up the steps. Keys jingled against the door. The heavy door swung open to reveal Carlisle.

"Carlisle? What are you doing here?" Esme asked standing up quickly setting Jessie back on his seat.

"My flight was cancelled and rescheduled for tomorrow afternoon so I decided to come back home." He looked around. "What's going on here?"

"I invited the children over for dinner because I'd rather not eat alone," she explained.

"And this happens every time I leave town?"

Esme's head shook. "Not always so many people. Sometimes only one of them comes. Plus it's the only time I get to see Anthony."

Carlisle's head snapped around and found Tony standing with Amy. He sneered. "I see the prodigal son has returned. Are you still whoring around? How is that shithole you call a bookstore?"

Tony's fists clenched tightly. "Still an asshole Carlisle? Living off of your son's fame? After I heart what you said to Edward I know you're a fucking failure as a doctor."

There was a thump as Carlisle's bags dropped to the floor and he tore across the room towards Anthony. His hand locked around my twin's throat, his eyes flaming. The vein in his neck was pulsing angrily. Tony struggled under our father's firm grip. That was when the shouting started.

"You ungrateful, fucking piece of shit do not fucking dare come into my Goddamn house and fucking question me. Who was it that fucking bailed you out of jail all those times? Who was it that saved your fucking life after you cut your fucking arm wide open in a piss-poor attempt at suicide? So do not act like a little fucking bitch Anthony."

Anthony's eyes flashed, he was itching to yell back but he held steady.

"Who was it that lost the best piece of ass he will ever see? You are such a fucking failure Anthony that even Kathryn chose your twin brother over you!"

Tears actually fell from my bad boy brother's eyes. Kate was one thing you never used against him. She was his Kryptonite.

"You couldn't hold onto her. She fucked your brother and had a child with him. You are a disgrace to all men. You're the reason Kathryn is dead," Carlisle growled.

Anthony's cool façade cracked. He became a broken man. He always blamed himself but to actually hear the words broke him. To watch a grown man cry was one thing, to watch my twin brother cry was heartbreaking. I was frozen in place, tear swelling in my own eyes. Jasper was the first to react. He grabbed Carlisle and pulled him back. Tony slid to the ground sobbing, his arms wrapped around his knees where he buried his face. Amy sat next to him and along with Alice they tried to comfort him.

"That was so uncalled for Dad," Jasper hissed. "He is your Goddamn son!"

"He's not my son," was all Carlisle whispered before he walked upstairs.

* * *

***takes a deep shaky breath* That was a really hard chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed it, or not. I really hate when I have to write for Carlisle but it is completely necessary. Tell me what you think. Leave a review or just fave the story. **

**xx K**


End file.
